Veela!
by Yanaya
Summary: HPDM. Draco ist ein Veela und Harry ist sein Partner. ... Wie immer? Nicht ganz. Verwirrend? Sicherlich. Total verrückt? Garantiert. SLASH.


**Autor:** Yanaya

Beta: die Caro (strumpfhase)! Die beste Beta überhaupt! °durchknuddel und abknutsch° - Was jetzt noch an Fehlern drin ist, habe ich selber verbockt ;)

**Rating:** PG-13, wegen gewisser Szenen, Ausdrücke und Schimpfworte, kann später zu R werden (bin mir mit dem Sex noch nicht ganz sicher. Mwaha).

Pairing: Harry/Draco (Plus X, meine Lieben. Plus X.)

**Warnung:** Post OotP (_keine_ HBP Spoiler!), deshalb natürlich AU. Total verrückt. Und sagt später nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt!

Meins? Ha! Schön wär's.

**A/N:** Das hier ist wirklich ein Scherz. Beinhaltet Veela?Draco und Partner?Harry sowie Ahnungslosen?Dumbledore und Verwirrtes!Hogwarts. Außerdem frisst dieser Editor hier meine Betonungen, also das Kursive einfach dazu denken, wenn's ohne mal keinen Sinn ergeben sollte...

Summary: HPDM. Draco ist ein Veela und Harry ist sein Partner. ... Wie immer? Nicht ganz. Verwirrend? Sicherlich. Total verrückt? Garantiert. SLASH.

**A/N2:** Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für euch. Wünsche viel Vergnügen!

.-.

.-.-.

_Vorwort _

Das verflixte siebte Jahr. Die Ideen sprudeln, die Hormone kochen, die verrückten Zwischenfälle häufen sich.

Aber schon neigt sich alles dem Ende zu: Die letzten Prüfungen sind geschrieben, die Zeit der mit Hausaufgaben angefüllten Nachmittage ist vorüber. Die jüngeren Schüler legen sich vor den Ferien noch einmal mit ihren Lehrern an, die Siebtklässer diskutieren, experimentieren und entspannen sich. Vor uns liegen zwei heiße, faule Juniwochen, die beiden letzten, um genau zu sein.

Doch werden diese allerletzten Tage wirklich so langweilig, wie sie jetzt klingen? Noch haben unsere Helden Zeit, Hogwarts noch einmal so richtig aufzumischen. Begleiten wir sie bei ihren letzten Tagen in Hogwarts und sehen, wie sie ihre Chancen nutzen...

.-.-.

.-.

**Veela!**

Kapitel 01/14

**Freitag, 17. Juni: Noch 13 Tage bis zum Abschluss**

.-.

„_Freitagnachmittag, 17. Juni, 16.30 Uhr. Noch zwei Wochen bis zum Ende von Hogwarts für uns. Der Siebtklässler Harry James Potter sitzt allein im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und durchforscht verbotene Bücher nach einem Zauberspruch, den es eigentlich gar nicht geben sollte."_

„Hermine", murmelte Harry in sich hinein und legte aufseufzend den Stift weg, „Hermine, ich denke nicht, dass das diesmal funktioniert."

Ein kleiner Schokofrosch sprang mit einem großen Hüpfer aus seiner Schachtel auf Harrys Pergamentblatt und quakte lautstark.

„Mach eine Liste, wenn du nicht weiterkommst und schreib auf, wo du gerade bist", amte Harry Hermine nach. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf den kleinen Frosch, der seine Zwei-Sprung-Grenze bereits verdächtig weit überschritten hatte.

Seufzend drehte Harry seinen Stuhl und warf einen langen Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Überall hatten sich Frösche verteilt, die munter durch die Gegend hüpften und lautstark quakten.

Mit einem deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck wandte Harry sich wieder um.

Der kleine Frosch auf seinem Schreibtisch hüpfte die Zeilen entlang und gab zustimmende Laute von sich. Dann setzte er sich, sah zu Harry hoch und sagte: „Quaak!"

Harry setzte ihn auf die Handfläche und sagte ihm ins Gesicht: „Ron, ich werde nicht aufgeben. Nur Geduld."

Der kleine Ronfrosch quakte erneut, sprang und landete mit einem unmissverständlichen „Platsch!" wieder auf dem Pergament.

„Ja, ja", knurrte Harry, schob den Ronfrosch zur Seite und schrieb weiter.

_„Durch ein Missgeschick verwandelte Harry heute kurz nach Ende des Mittagessens seine Klassenkameraden in Schokoladenfrösche erster Güteklasse, die sich vor allem für die Zubereitung von Mousse au Chocolat eines Fünf-Sterne-Hotels eignen würden, wie er mittlerweile herausgefunden hat. Er hat erstens keine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hat, und muss zweitens eine große Schachtel Frösche hüten._

_Harry durchsucht nun die Zauberspruchbücher über Verwandlungen von Lebewesen in Lebensmittel der letzten Jahrhunderte, um festzustellen, was da passiert sein könnte. Er ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich Schuld trägt, aber die Tatsache, dass er einen Zauberspruch durchgeführt hat und wenige Minuten später als einziger menschlicher Zauberer im Gryffindorturm saß, während seine Mitschüler sich in Frösche verwandelt haben, macht ihn schon sehr nachdenklich._

_Vor wenigen Tagen waren die Weasley-Zwillinge im Haus, was Harry noch nachdenklicher stimmt._

_Leider sind seine Froschkameraden genau wie alle menschlichen Plagegeister sehr... aktiv, weshalb es ihm zum Teil sehr schwer fällt, sich zu konzentrieren."_

Zwei Frösche, den Körperbewegungen zufolge vermutlich Seamus und Dean, hüpften gerade wie wild durch das Zimmer, verfolgt von zwei Fröschen mit winzigen Schleifchen – vielleicht Parvati und Lavender?

Harry stöhnte gequält.

„Seamus, bei der Polka dreht man sich andersherum", knurrte er.

Der vorderste Frosch sah kurz zu ihm hoch, schien zu überlegen – und reckte dann zustimmend den Daumen in die Luft, bevor er – sich diesmal in die andere Richtung drehend – weitertanzte.

Harry hielt sich gar nicht erst damit auf, sich zu fragen, seit wann Frösche Daumen hatten, sondern schrieb einfach weiter (nun natürlich mit Argusaugen vom Herminefrosch überwacht, der/die gerade zu ihm gehüpft war).

_„Weder im ‚Großen Buch Der Zaubersprüche' von Mafalda Mim lassen sich Hinweise auf Zaubersprüche finden, die eine Verwandlung in Schokolade zur Folge haben, noch in Helmi Huberts ‚Himlorschoki – Hilfreiche Helden In Schokoladiger Mission'._

_Es versagen ebenfalls die Buchreihe ‚Verwandlungen I-VI – In Zweihundert Sprüchen zum Perfekten Dinner' von diversen Autoren, ‚Kochkurse Und Andere Kuriositäten' von Karl Koller, ‚Crème Et Chocolat – Créez Comme Cobain' von Clément Cobain und ‚Fourteen Spells For Fantastic Fantasies En Chocolat' von Percival Forsam."_

Harry fragte sich, warum Gilderoy Lockhart nicht aufgeführt war.

_„Nachdem sich in den regulären Büchern zu Verwandlung und Zaubersprüchen sowie den Ausgaben der verbotenen Abteilung nichts finden lässt, muss Harry übrigens auf die aufgeführten Kochbücher zurückgreifen (die sich teilweise ebenfalls in der verbotenen Abteilung befinden)."_

Harry schrieb diese Begründung demonstrativ, als einige der mitlesenden Frösche – mittlerweile hatte er den Überblick verloren – empört zu quaken begannen. Harry hätte schwören können, ein „Willst du uns zu Nachtisch verarbeiten oder was?" vernommen zu haben, aber auch durch aufmerksames misstrauisches Lauschen konnte er keine eindeutig menschlichen Worte aus dem Quakkonzert heraushören.

„Wenn ihr schon wieder sprechen könnt, kann ich mir das hier auch sparen!", knurrte er seine schokoladigen Klassenkameraden an – diese starrten jedoch nur gekränkt zurück. Harry machte sich resigniert wieder an die Arbeit.

.-.

_„Die folgenden Titel beinhalten ebenfalls keinerlei nützliche Informationen:_

_‚Mousse Au Chocolat, oder Wie Mein Mann Meinen Hund Aufaß' (eine morbide Geschichte über die Tücken von Ganzkörperklammern von Mary Marlow), ‚Itadakimasu!' (Japanisches Essen und wie man es von fehlgeschlagenen Verwandlungen unterscheidet von Emi Inuyama), ‚Hades Kochte Hasen' (Verwandlungen von Hasen in Köstlichkeiten von Holly Herd), ‚Loving Lori's Life' (über das Verzaubern von vegetarischen Gerichten in Schmackhaftes von Lola Lovego-"_

Gerade, als Harry ‚Lovegood' zu Ende schreiben wollte, wurde er durch ein lautes Klopfen aufgeschreckt.

Tock – tocktock – Tock, gab die Fette Dame das vereinbarte Klopfzeichen (sie hatte Harry einen Zauberspruch beigebracht (sie selbst konnte ihr Bild nicht verzaubern), der es ihr ermöglichte, auch an die Rückwand des Portraits zu gelangen und die rhythmischen Trommelübungen durchzuführen, die sie schon vor Jahren hatte ausprobieren wollen – im Austausch meldete sie, wenn sich verdächtige Autoritätspersonen näherten).

„McGonagall kommt!", zischte er den überall verteilten Fröschen zu. „In die Schachtel, schnell!"

In Windeseile stopfte er die Frösche in die Schachtel und diese unter ein Sofakissen, stapelte unauffällig die verräterischen Bücher unter unverdächtig-langweilige Wahrsagelexika und sprang auf das Sofa. Wenn McGonagall sie bei diesem Schlamassel ertappte, gäbe es Problemen – und das gerade mal zwei Wochen vor ihrem Abschluss.

In diesem Moment begannen die Portraits im Gemeinschaftsraum den Countdown zu zählen.

„Neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier..." Harry spürte einen Schweißtropfen seinen Nacken hinablaufen.

„Drei, zwei, eins..."

„Poch. Poch. Poch", dröhnte es von draußen herein.

Harry sah verblüfft zum Eingang.

„Warum sagt sie denn nicht einfach das Passwort?", murmelte er, stand aber auf und ging zum Portraitloch.

Auf dem Weg dorthin erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf die Fette Dame, die sich soeben in einem großen Gemälde hinter einen Busch duckte und ihm vergnügt zuzwinkerte.

„Warum?", zischte er nahezu unhörbar und wies auf das Portraitloch.

„Wegen der Dramatik", raunte ihm ein älterer Ritter in einem Portrait rechts neben seinem Kopf zu.

Auf Harrys fragenden Blick antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken: „Sie steht auf so was."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging hinüber, um seiner Hauslehrerin die Tür zu öffnen.

Immerhin hatte er sie schon viel eher erwartet.

.-.

Als er den großen, hölzernen Rahmen zur Seite schob und den Kopf herausstreckte, sah er direkt in das Gesicht seiner grimmigen Professorin.

„Ah, Mister Potter", begrüßte sie ihn, „Derjenige, mit dem ich sprechen wollte."

.-.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Zutritt zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gewähren. Als sie an ihm vorbeischritt, fragte er sich, weshalb sie wohl gekommen war. Aufgrund dessen, weshalb er sie erwartet hatte, oder... sie hatte doch nicht etwa etwas von dem Unfall mit den Fröschen erfahren?

Ohne eine Begrüßung abzuwarten, erklärte McGonagall sogleich: „Verzeihen Sie bitte, dass Sie sich bemühen mussten, Mister Potter, die Fette Dame sah mich kommen und zog es anscheinend vor, das Bild zu wechseln."

Sie sah die Portraits der Reihe nach scharf an, bis ihr Blick auf einem gewissen Gemälde hängen blieb, auf dem ein großer Busch zu sehen war. Durch das tiefe Blattgrün schien ein intensives Rosa hindurch.

Knurrend, aber nichtsdestotrotz mit einer Stimme triefend vor Sarkasmus (irgendwie Snapes Tonfall, dachte Harry) erläuterte sie: „Was auch immer Sie sich dabei gedacht haben, wir werden das später besprechen, meine Liebe. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich schon an den Bildrand, der Hundehaufen, in dem Sie gerade Platz genommen haben, kann einfach nicht bequem sein."

Harry hatte in diesem Moment eine beängstigende Vision von Snape mit McGonagalls Dutt vor seinen Augen, der mit dem Rohrstock und einem bösen Grinsen die Fette Dame durch Hundehaufen jagte.

Ihn schüttelte es vor Horror.

.-.

„Wollen wir uns nicht einen Moment setzen, Mister Potter?", riss McGonagall ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa. _Zufälligerweise_ verdeckte er damit das Kissen, unter dem die Schokoladenfrösche schmorten.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor?", erkundigte sich Harry höflich, während er unauffällig nach dem Kistendeckel griff.

„Nun, Mister Potter, mir scheint, dass Sie Unannehmlichkeiten wiedereinmal magisch anzuziehen scheinen. Ich muss Ihnen jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen, die Sie bitte ehrlich und präzise beantworten."

„Warum das denn?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das will Ihnen Professor Dumbledore später erklären. Er hielt es nur für sinnvoll, dass diese Fragen in einer etwas... weniger öffentlichen Umgebung gestellt würden."

„Aha", kommentierte Harry. Professor Dumbledore hatte wieder zugeschlagen.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Hundertschaft von Portraits, die alles neugierig verfolgten, während die Bewohner sich gerade seltsamerweise zu vermehren schien (seit wann hatte der König oben rechts einen Hofstaat von fünfzig Mann?).

Weniger öffentlich? Dumbledore musste da irgendetwas verwechselt haben.

.-.

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte Harry. „Ist es dieser bereits besprochene Fragebogen zur Rettung der Fabelwesen e.V.? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich dazu bereits alles gesagt hätte..."

„Nein." Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Es handelt sich um..."

„Ach, jetzt weiß ich es! Vermutlich das Zaubererbegehren zur Unterstützung nachtblinder Hasen? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich in diesem Fall..."

„Mister Potter", begann McGonagall.

„Auch nicht? Aber er hat doch nicht wirklich vor, mich in diese Geschichte mit dem Tagespropheten reinzuziehen? Meine Meinung dazu dürfte ja wohl klar sein. Ich befürworte eindeutig die..."

„_Mister Potter_!", donnerte die Professorin.

„ ... Ja?"

„Glauben Sie mir, es handelt sich um etwas vollkommen anderes. Und wenn Sie jetzt bitte einfach die Fragen beantworten würden...", knurrte McGonagall.

„Professor, ich beantworte ungern Fragen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wofür es gut ist."

Von den Wänden war enttäuschtes Murren zu hören.

„Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass selbst die Portraits besser informiert sind als ich?", fragte Harry laut, wobei er anklagend auf einige Plaudertaschen blickte, die eindeutig aus dem Büro des Schulleiters stammten. Diese duckten sich verlegen unter den Bildrand und taten so, als wären sie nicht da.

„Absolut unverdächtig", grollte er.

.-.

„Sie werden bald alles erfahren, aber es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie jetzt ehrlich meine Fragen beantworten, Mister Potter", erklärte seine Hausleiterin.

„Na gut", gab Harry schließlich zögerlich nach.

McGonagall hatte allerdings für einen irritierenden Augenblick lang das Gefühl, in seinen Augen würde ein amüsiertes Funkeln aufblitzen. Sie verdrängte das verwirrende Gefühl als Einbildung ihrer überreizten Nerven (schließlich hatte sie heute auch schon gedacht, sie hätte den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit einem Slytherin knutschen sehen, was ja wohl unmöglich war – beide hatten sich zum betreffenden Zeitpunkt ganz woanders befunden, und knutschen war überhaupt ein sehr schrecklicher Ausdruck) und sah auf ihren Fragenkatalog.

„Mister Potter", begann sie. „Haben Sie zur Zeit ein Liebesverhältnis?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Sind Sie verliebt?"

„Nun... Nein?"

„Wie ist Ihre sexuelle Orientierung?"

„Weder dem einen noch dem anderen abgeneigt", erwiderte Harry mit unbeweglichem Gesicht. Von den Wänden ertönten die ersten Pfiffe.

„Haben Sie schon einmal mit jemandem geschlafen?" Der ehrwürdigen Professorin war es sichtlich peinlich, diese Fragen stellen zu müssen.

„Ja." Die Portraits klatschten einhellig.

„Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit Träume, die Sie sexuell erregt haben?"

„ ... Professor McGonagall?", fragte Harry zweifelnd, als die Portraits zu jubeln begannen. „Wer genau hat Ihnen diese Fragen vorgegeben?"

„Nun..." Sie sah ein wenig verlegen drein. „In Anbetracht der Situation hielten Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und ich diese Fragen für angebracht und..."

„Professor Snape?", keuchte Harry. „Er hat sich das ausgedacht? Und Professor Dumbledore? Und... _Sie_, Professor?"

„Sie werden das verstehen, Mister Potter", sagte seine Hauslehrerin, allerdings mit dunklen Rottönen auf den Wangen. Sie zog es vor, die anzüglich pfeifenden Portraits zu ignorieren.

„Ähm... vielleicht lassen wir diese Frage besser weg." Peinlich berührt ordnete sie ihre Blätter.

„Nein! Jetzt erst recht!", brüllte ein „Frieden Für Alle" - Preisträger von der Wand, und eine zarte kleine Dame kreischte hinterher: „Gib's ihr, Harry!"

„Ja! Erzähl uns deine dunkelsten Geheimnisse!", sangen zwei etwas angetrunken wirkende Ritter mehr laut und schief denn verständlich.

Harry lief ebenfalls rot an, dann erschien ein maliziöses Funkeln in seinen Augen. Mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen stand er auf, wandte sich den Portraits zu und verkündete: „Nun gut. Ihr habt mich überzeugt."

Nach einem tosenden Applaus fuhr er fort: „Hört nun die schwärzesten Geheimnisse des Harry James Potter!" Harry wusste, dass er ein wenig dick auftrug, aber nur so konnte er überzeugend _nicht_ überzeugen. Und so gab er ihnen genau das, was sie verlangten.

„Ich gebe euch jetzt genau das, was ihr verlangt."

.-.

„Seit einigen Wochen träume ich regelmäßig von einer Person." Er machte eine unheilsschwangere Pause. „Natürlich habe ich zwischendurch auch andere Träume, etwa von rosa Kaninchen mit grünen Krawatten" – Gelächter – „Allerdings bin ich der Meinung, dass das eher an den giftigen Dämpfen liegen müsste, die des öfteren aus den Kerkern aufsteigen."

Und die Menge tobte. Ein Slytherinwitz! Die Masse war auf Harrys Seite.

McGonagall wunderte sich bloß, wann der behütete Wunderjunge zum gewitzten Selbstdarsteller geworden war.

Heute war eindeutig nicht ihr Tag.

„Diese Träume sind unglaublich erregend und wenn der Tagesprophet davon wüsste, würde ich wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr aus den Schlagzeilen kommen." Mehr Johlen ertönte.

„Ihr wollt sicherlich wissen, von wem diese Träume handeln?", heizte er sein Publikum an.

„Nun, er ist unglaublich gewandt..." („Ein Er?", kreischte eine junge Hexe begeistert und kippte um.) „Jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen heizt mich unglaublich an, schon wenn er nur geht, ist er so wahnsinnig erregend, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie mir das früher nicht auffallen konnte... Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag mit ihm im Bett liegen und... gewisse Dinge tun..."

Als Harry sich unterstreichend über die Lippen leckte, unter halbgeöffneten Liedern auf sein ‚Publikum' blickte und mit den Händen an seinem Oberkörper entlang fuhr, fielen die Portraitladies reihenweise in Ohnmacht.

Johlende Pfiffe verlangten eine Zugabe, während McGonagall fassungslos auf ihrem Sofa saß. Konnten Portraits eigentlich Körperwärme ausstrahlen? Es wurde plötzlich so heiß im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum... sie musste dringend die Feuerstelle putzen lassen. Oh ja, gleich morgen früh würde sie das anordnen.

Die Röte ihrer Wangen schob sie auf ihre angeschlagenen Nerven und beschloss, nächstes Mal Professor Dumbledore solche gemeingefährlichen Gespräche zu überlassen. Pöbelnde Portraits und ein schamloser Schüler! Also wirklich!

.-.

„Diese Träume sind einfach unglaublich. Schon seit einigen Wochen kommen sie regelmäßig, immer wieder... Ich träume von demjenigen, den ihr sicherlich alle erwartet habt..."

– Er legte eine dramatische Spannungspause ein –

„Ich träume von..."

- die Spannung dehnte sich ins Unermessliche -

„Draco Malfoy."

Und die Menge explodierte.

.-.

McGonagall saß sprachlos auf dem Sofa, während Harry sich nach allen Seiten verneigte. Die Portraits schienen komplett aus dem Häuschen und bewarfen ihn mit Popcorn. (Nun, zumindest warfen sie bis zur Leinwand, wo sie abprallten und langsam herunterrutschten. „Aber die Absicht zählt", kicherte ein älterer Mann und warf seinen Stuhl gleich hinterher.)

.-.

Nachdem zwei Minuten später noch immer keine Ruhe eingekehrt war und es auch nicht danach aussah, als würde die ausgebrochene Party an diesem Abend noch zu Ende gehen, bedeutete Professor McGonagall Harry mit scharfen Gesten, dass es Zeit wäre, die Bühne zu verlassen und zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen.

Harry nickte ihr mit noch immer funkelnden Augen zu, verneigte sich ein letztes Mal vor den Portraits (was einen erneuten Beigeisterungssturm hervorrief) und unter donnerndem Applaus verließ er, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall, den Gemeinschaftsraum.

.-.

Kaum fünf Minuten später sprang mit einem Knall die kleine Schachtel auf, in welcher die Frösche/Schüler des Gryffindorturms versteckt waren. Sie wurden ausgespuckt und begannen in Sekundenschnelle, sich zurückzuverwandeln.

Einen Moment später schwankten die leicht grünlich anmutenden, nichtsdestotrotz quicklebendigen Gryffindors durch ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron sah verdattert zu Hermine, die ihrerseits konsterniert zurückblickte. Um sie herum bildeten sich schnatternde Grüppchen, die über die neusten Ereignisse diskutierten.

Wie kam es, dass auf einmal alle zu Schokoladenfröschen geworden waren? Was tat man jetzt mit den gehorteten Schokoladenfroschbeständen, die nach diesem Zwischenfall garantiert niemand mehr würde essen wollen? Hatte irgendjemand ihr Verschwinden bemerkt? Und...

„War Harry unter Drogen?", fragte Seamus.

Sofort scharten sich alle Gryffindors um ihn. „Ich meine ja bloß", sagte Seamus.

„Harry war nicht unter Drogen!", verteidigte Ginny ihn sofort empört. „Er hat einfach eine verdammt gute Show abgeliefert!"

„Aber seit wann kann er so was?", warf Neville nachdenklich ein. „Bis jetzt hat er bei Interviews immer den ernsthaften, höflichen Helden raushängen lassen."

„Das Profil haben wir ihm doch selber entworfen, Leute!", erinnerte Dean. „Es muss etwas anderes gewesen sein. Er kann schließlich nicht von heute auf Morgen so... ganz anders sein als bisher. Ooh, ist mir schlecht..."

„Drogen, sag ich doch", schloss Seamus befriedigt. Alle Köpfe drehten sich anklagend zu ihm.

„Hey, war doch nur eine Idee!", wehrte er empört ab.

Als die Blicke noch immer rügend auf ihm lagen, verteidigte er sich aufgebracht: „Ich habe ihm keine gegeben! Nicht meine Schuld!"

„Das wäre ja mal das Neuste", rief Lavender empört. „Seamus, wenn etwas vorfällt hast du garantiert deine Finger mit drin!"

Seamus lächelte entrückt. „Sagt man das? Ja, sagt man das?"

„_Seamus_!", kreischte Lavender.

„Öh-...", erwiderte Seamus. „Äh. Ich war's nicht! Ehrlich nicht! Ich bin die unschuldige Jungfrau!"

Dean lachte dreckig, sehr dreckig, während Ron Tränen lachte, Ginny peinlich berührt zu Boden blickte und Hermine nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Gut, vielleicht nicht unbedingt so unschuldig", berichtigte sich Seamus. Neville musste plötzlich husten und wandte sich ab, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um das Grinsen in den erhobenen Händen zu verstecken.

„Gut", meinte Ron nach einer Weile. „Also war es Seamus diesmal vielleicht doch nicht." Er kratzte sich am Kopf (Seamus grinste breit, weswegen Dean ihm ein böses „Das heißt nicht, dass wir dich nicht weiter verdächtigen" zuschoss. Seamus setzte sich schmollend auf die Couch.). „Aber was war es dann?"

„Was auch immer es war", erklärte Hermine schließlich, „Es war eindeutig beängstigend."

„Du hast natürlich Recht, Hermine", sagte Seamus und zog eine Schachtel hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Aber möchte irgendjemand Schokoladenfrösche?"

„_Seamus_!"

„... War ja bloß eine Frage..."

Dean schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

.-.

Professor McGonagall ging mit raschen Schritten zum Büro des Schulleiters, Harry ein kleines Stück hinter ihr. Beide schwiegen, es war einzig das Geräusch ihrer Fußtritte auf dem Steinboden zu hören.

Tap-tap. Tap-tap. Tap, tap, tap-tap, tap...

„Mister Potter", sagte McGonagall plötzlich. Sie hielt einen Moment inne, bis Harry gleichauf mit ihr war und ging dann weiter. „Sagen Sie, wo sind eigentlich Ihre Mitschüler?"

Harry sah sie treuherzig an. „Welche Mitschüler?"

Tap, tap, tap...

.-.

„Die anderen Gryffindors, Mister Potter. Soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, habe ich seit dem Mittagessen keinen von ihnen gesehen."

„Uh...", begann Harry.

„Äh", erklärte er weiter.

„Nun", beendete er sein überzeugendes Plädoyer und fügte hinzu: „Genau."

McGonagall musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Mister Potter, da ist doch wieder irgendwas..."

„Ach was!", stritt Harry hastig ab. „Sie sind, äh, bei einer Schneeballschlacht."

„..."

„Was denn?", fragte Harry trotzig.

„Es ist Juni, Mister Potter", erklärte McGonagall geduldig. „Ich denke, Sie sind sich dieser Tatsache mehr als deutlich bewusst." Sie sah bedeutsam auf seine Robe, die weitgeöffnet um ihn wehte, und die bequeme, leichte Kleidung, die er darunter trug.

„Ach so. Dann ist die Schneeballschlacht schon vorbei. Ja, nun", sagte Harry (während er hastig seine Kleidung einigermaßen in Ordnung brachte). „Sie sind beschäftigt."

„Ah ja?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ja", erklärte Harry.

„Sie helfen Hagrid", fügte er nach einer langen Pause hinzu.

„Alle?", hakte McGonagall ungläubig nach.

„Aber sicher doch!", meinte Harry fröhlich. „Sie kennen doch die Hilfsbereitschaft Ihres Hauses! Sie sind schließlich Hauslehrerin!"

„ ... und warum sind Sie dann hier?"

„Äh", sagte Harry.

„Hausaufgaben", lächelte er schließlich.

„Nachdem die Abschlussprüfungen bereits geschrieben sind?", meinte McGonagall zweifelnd. Sehr, sehr zweifelnd.

Uh-oh.

„ ... guten Tag, Professor Snape!", rief Harry plötzlich. „Wunderschönes Wetter heute, nicht wahr?"

.-.

Er lächelte breit, während Snape, der vor dem Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro stand und anscheinend auf sie gewartet hatte, ihn misstrauisch beäugte.

„Potter", sagte er dann gedehnt. Harrys Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Professor? Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass wir wirklich wunderschönes Wetter haben?" Er hüpfte zum Wasserspeier, der sich soeben öffnete – Snape hatte das Passwort (Schokoladenkröten) gesagt.

Der Professor für Zaubertränke wartete einen Moment, bis Harry ein paar Stufen vor ihnen war, und raunte dann McGonagall zu: „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht, Minerva?"

„Gar nichts!", beteuerte sie.

Snape warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Minerva, Sie haben immer irgendwo Ihre Finger mit drin."

„Aber das war ich nicht!", versicherte diese wiederum. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was heute los ist!"

Snape schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf und trat auf die sich drehende Wendeltreppe.

„Ich bin unschuldig!", erklärte McGonagall wieder hilflos.

„Du bist nie unschuldig, Minerva!", schnarrte Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme von oben herunter.

Der Wasserspeier kicherte hämisch.

McGonagall warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der ihn nicht davon abhielt, weiterzugrinsen, während sie schnaubend die Treppe hinaufstieg. Ja, die weise Professorin hatte bereits ein sehr enges Verhältnis mit den Steinfiguren in Hogwarts.

.-.

Harry stand währenddessen oben vor der Tür des Schulleiters und stöhnte. Das war ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Er musste allerdings an seinen Schauspielkünsten feilen, sonst würden die nächsten Wochen ein glatter Reinfall werden.

„Potter", schnaubte Snape hinter ihm, „Nun gehen Sie doch endlich rein."

.-.

Harry legte gehorsam die Hand auf die Klinke, zögerte einen Moment und sah dann Snape an.

„Professor", begann er. „Was tue ich hier?"

„Sie stehen mir im Weg, um präzise zu sein, und machen wie immer nichts als Ärger."

„Ja, das weiß ich doch schon alles. Ich meine, warum muss ich mit Ihnen und Professor McGonagall zu Professor Dumbledore und Fragen zu meinem Sexualleben beantworten, die Sie sich ausgedacht haben?"

Snape gab einen unverständlichen Laut von sich und Harry meinte tatsächlich, einen kaum wahrnehmbaren roten Hauch auf dessen sonst so blassen Wangen feststellen zu können.

„Gehen Sie endlich rein, Potter. Sie gehen mir auf die Nerven."

_Was denn, kein Punkteabzug?_, dachte Harry sarkastisch. _Sonst ziehst du doch für jeden Dreck Punkte ab, du ölhaariger Mistkerl!_

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Potter, wenn Sie nicht sofort aufhören mich anzustarren und endlich durch diese Tür treten."

Harry grinste versteckt, drückte endlich die Klinke hinunter und stieß entschlossen die Tür auf. Dahinter erwartete ihn ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick.

.-.

McGonagall hastete mit letzter Kraft die Wendeltreppe hinauf, die sich, seit die Professorin sie betreten hatte, seltsamerweise wieder abwärts drehte. So rannte sie nun mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen die Treppe an und schien sich doch nicht von der Stelle zu bewegen. Minerva McGonagall verfluchte diesen Tag.

Natürlich nur innerlich.

.-.

Schließlich schaffte sie es doch noch oben anzukommen und wie es schien, gerade rechtzeitig. Die Tür donnerte soeben lautstark gegen die Wand, und niemand tat etwas, um sie wieder aufzufangen.

Mit letzter Kraft hangelte Professor McGonagall sich nach vorn und starrte erst auf Snape, dann auf Harry, die beide mit offenem Mund in den Raum starrten, von wo aus Professor Dumbledore und... ein leuchtender Draco Malfoy zurückstarrten.

Nach einem Moment der Stille hob Harry anklagend die Hand. „Was macht _der _hier?"

„Hallo, Harry", sagte Draco Malfoy lächelnd. Das war das erste Mal, dass jemand hörte, wie Draco Malfoy Harry Potter beim Vornamen nannte.

Harry Potter fiel die Kinnlade hinunter.

.-.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore, „Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen."

Harry rührte sich nicht.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore.

„_Harry_", sagte Dumbledore.

„Zitronenbonbon?", fragte er schließlich Snape, der, nun, nicht unbedingt dankend ablehnte. Dumbledore grinste.

„Mister Malfoy", sagte er dann zu Draco, „Würden Sie wohl Mister Potter behilflich sein? Minerva, Severus, setzen Sie sich doch." Er deutete auf zwei unbequeme Holzstühle im hinteren Bereich des Raumes. Beide warfen ihm einen bösen Blick zu, setzten sich schließlich aber doch hin.

„Zitronenbonbon?", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Nein _danke_", knurrte McGonagall.

„Mister Malfoy", meinte Dumbledore nach kurzer Pause zu Draco, der sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte. „Haben Sie mich gehört?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Würden Sie Mister Potter nun zu seinem Platz helfen?"

„Nein!" Harry war aus seiner Starre erwacht.

„Ich", verkündete er, „Werde mir _nicht _von Malfoy auf den Stuhl helfen lassen."

Er starrte Draco in die Augen. Dieser starrte zurück.

„Und jetzt möchte ich wissen, was hier eigentlich gespielt wird."

Draco lächelte.

„Gut, Harry, wenn du dich nicht setzen möchtest..."

„Nein", bekräftigte dieser.

„Dann bleib stehen." Dumbledore zögerte einen Moment und begann dann mit seiner (offenbar vorbereiteten) Ansprache. „Harry, dein Leben war bis jetzt nicht immer einfach."

„Ha", schnaubte Harry.

„Du bist ohne Eltern bei deinen dich hassenden Verwandten in einem Schrank aufgewachsen, du wurdest von Voldemort und den Todessern verfolgt und musstest ständig neue Herausforderungen meistern. Du bist berühmt, wurdest gehasst und geliebt, von den Medien zum Helden erhoben und zum Teufel gemacht..."

„Und zum Most Sexiest Wizard Of The Century, Professor", warf Draco unschuldig lächelnd ein. Harry warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Du kannst den Titel gerne haben, du Neidhammel", knurrte er. „Das war nicht meine Idee."

„Ich bin nicht neidisch!", fauchte Draco. „Und wer hat denn diese Profifotos eingeschickt, wenn nicht du?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wer die Bilder eingeschickt hat, von mir sind sie nicht, und außerdem: Natürlich bist du neidisch! Du nervst mich schon seit zwei Monaten mit diesem verdammten Zeug!", schnappte Harry. „Malfoy, ich glaube, du leidest unter Profilneurose."

„Gar nicht wahr! Wer muss hier denn ständig den Überhelden markieren?"

„Und wer muss sich ständig darüber aufregen, dass ich nur versuche, meinen Hals vor seinem eigenen Daddy und dessen Kumpanen zu retten?"

„Fotofälscher!"

„Profilneurotiker!"

Wütend starrten sich die beiden an.

„Äh...", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

„Seit meinem ersten Schuljahr gehst du mir auf die Nerven! Ständig musst du irgendwelche unschuldigen Bösewichte zur Strecke bringen und dich als Held feiern lassen! Das ist ja zwanghaft!"

„Du hast Probleme, Malfoy! Du hast meine Freunde heruntergeputzt, du machst mir ständig das Leben schwer, du versuchst immer, mir dämliche Streiche zu spielen! Ohne dich könnte ich mich endlich mal voll darauf konzentrieren, diese gottverdammte Welt zu retten, weil sie sich ja selbst nicht helfen kann!"

„Dann lass es doch einfach! Typisch Gryffindor, mischen sich ständig in Dinge ein, die sie nichts angehen!"

„Besser, als vor allem davonzulaufen, ihr feigen Slytherins!"

„Wir sind nicht feige! Wir sind taktisch hochbegabt! Wir sind besser als alle anderen!"

„Profilneurotiker, sag ich doch!"

„Was besseres fällt dir wohl nicht ein! Weltrettungsfanatiker!"

„Öh...", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

„Gib's zu, Malfoy, du bist bloß sauer, weil meine Bilder mit neunzig Prozent aller Stimmen gewählt wurden."

„Die Wahl war doch gefälscht!", jaulte Draco. „Du hast die Wahl gefälscht, um schon wieder in die Zeitung zu kommen!"

„Und deswegen ist Gilderoy Lockhart auch mit neun Prozent vertreten, ja?" Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Malfoy, du musst zum Psychiater. Als treuer Feind würde ich dir die Behandlung auf Profilneurose, Paranoia und allgemeinen Geisteszustand nahe legen."

„Mehr fällt dir nicht ein, was?", höhnte Draco. „Geh doch selbst in die Klapsmühle! Reinblüter sind niemals verrückt, wir sind _exzentrisch_! Außerdem muss ich mir das von einem selbsternannten Erzengel nicht gefallen lassen!"

„Erzfeind, Malfoy. Erzfeind."

Draco streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

.-.

„Meine Herren?", warf Dumbledore endlich ein. „Hätten Sie wohl die Güte, mir weiter zuzuhören?"

Die beiden warfen sich noch immer feurige Blicke zu, hielten aber ausnahmsweise den Mund. Dumbledore sah das als Aufforderung, fortzufahren.

„Äh, ja. Wie gesagt, Harry hatte ein sehr schweres Leben bisher. Erfreulicherweise konnte wir aber Voldemorts Truppen dank Harrys tatkräftiger Hilfe Anfang des Schuljahres einen schweren Schlag versetzen, wovon sie sich erst mal erholen müssen. Dadurch herrscht zur Zeit mehr oder weniger Frieden. Obwohl ich denke, dass Harry vom Schicksal wirklich genug getroffen wurde, konnte ich auch diesmal nichts gegen den Lauf der Dinge tun."

„Nichts Neues", schnaubte Draco unhörbar.

„Harry, du weißt, dass Mister Malfoy hier vor zwei Wochen Geburtstag hatte?"

„Klar doch", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe ihm sogar gratuliert."

„Ah...?"

„Er hat mir eine runtergehauen!", rief Draco empört.

„Du hast versucht, mich mit deiner Gabel zu erstechen!", rechtfertigte sich Harry.

„Aber nur, weil du mich vorher beleidigt hast!"

„Das war reine Notwehr! Du wolltest das letzte Stück Erdbeerkuchen von unserem Tisch klauen!"

„Es war schließlich mein Geburtstag! Außerdem hasst du Erdbeerkuchen!"

„Das ist kein Grund dafür, rechtschaffene Gryffindors zu bestehlen!"

„Es war überhaupt niemand mehr da!"

„Ich war da!"

„Du hasst Erdbeeren!"

„Du hättest warten können, bis ich weg war!"

„Wie denn? Du hast das Stück ja begluckt wie eine Henne ihr Küken! Wahrscheinlich wolltest du es sogar mit zum Unterricht nehmen!"

„Das ist kein Grund, mit Chili versetzten Tomantensaft auf meinen eigenen Nachtisch zu schütten, damit ich abgelenkt bin!"

„Wie hätte ich denn sonst an den Kuchen kommen sollen?"

„Du hättest fragen können!"

„Wen denn?"

„Den Kuchen!"

.-.

Snape warf McGonagall einen Blick zu, den diese unglücklich erwiderte. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen, als Potter und Malfoy sich hasserfüllt über das Schicksal der Welt gestritten hatten. Heute war das ganze etwas kindlicher orientiert.

Sie stritten sich über einen Kuchen. Himmel...

.-.

Dumbledore sah von einem zum anderen. Die beiden hörten nicht auf, sich anzukeifen. Sämtliche Unterbrechungsversuche waren sinnlos. Nun, dann würde er eben zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen müssen. „Jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor, da Sie beide nicht in der Lage sind, sich vor Autoritätspersonen entsprechend zu benehmen."

Sofort herrschte eisige Stille im Raum. Dann...

„Das können Sie uns nicht antun!", heulten beide gleichzeitig auf.

„Die Abschlussprüfungen sind vorbei!", rief Harry.

„Slytherin und Gryffindor liegen dicht an dicht!", bekräftigte Draco.

„Ravenclaw holt ebenfalls auf, und bitte...", erklärte Harry.

„Sie können doch nicht zulassen, dass Hufflepuff den Pokal gewinnt!", vollendete Draco.

„Schön, dass Sie sich so einig sind", lächelte Dumbledore. „Sie werden in den nächsten zwei Wochen noch genügend Gelegenheiten haben, Punkte zu gewinnen beziehungsweise zu verlieren. Glücklicherweise wird das vor allem dich, Harry, vielleicht von überstürzten Reaktionen abhalten."

„Reaktionen worauf genau?", hakte Harry alarmiert nach. Draco schwieg.

„Dazu will ich gerade kommen." Dumbledore legte die Arme auf den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Harry, Mister Malfoy hier ist nicht so reinblütig wie wir alle dachten."

„HA!", rief Harry triumphierend. „Wusste ich es doch! Angeber!"

Draco schoss ihm einen wirklich mörderischen Blick zu. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich dafür umbringen, Potter."

„Malfoy, das hat nicht mal Voldemort geschafft", meinte Harry nur mitleidig, „Und er versucht es schon seit fast achtzehn Jahren."

Bevor Draco zurückschießen konnte, fiel Dumbledore schnell ein. „Harry, was weißt du über Veelas?"

„Äh...", murmelte Harry, vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Sie sind schön? Öh... sie bezirzen Männer und können sich in gefährliche Flügelbiester verwandeln... kamen sie nicht außerdem ursprünglich von der Insel Atlantis?"

„Stimmt", warf Draco ein, „Aber nachdem Atlantis zerbrach und im Meer versank, verteilten sich die meisten auf dem Festland. Daher auch die verschiedenen Göttersagen in vielen Ländern, die sich zu ähneln scheinen."

Harry warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, fuhr aber dann fort. „Ausnahmsweise stimmt, was Malfoy sagt. Heute findet man die meisten von Veela abstammenden Menschen in Frankreich. Allerdings gibt es nur sehr wenige Mischlinge, da Veelas sich vor allem untereinander paaren."

„Ist das alles, was du weißt, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Jup", erwiderte Harry. „Wir hatten bei dem Thema Professor Snape in Vertretung, da unser Lehrer für Verteidigung Gegen Die Dunklen Künste mal wieder abwesend war. Snape erachtete es nicht als besonders wichtig, die Details des Textabschnitts durchzugehen, er setzte wieder einmal voraus, dass wir alles bereits durchgenommen hatten."

„Ah ja", lächelte Dumbledore, während Snape erboste Blicke verteilte. McGonagall erlitt mit einem Mal einen verdächtigen Hustenanfall, Dumbledore versteckte das Grinsen hinter seinem Bart und Draco zwinkerte Harry zu.

Moment – zwinkerte Harry zu? McGonagall nahm sich vor, heute Abend Baldriantropfen zu nehmen und früh ins Bett zu gehen. Diese Halluzinationen waren wirklich nicht mehr auszuhalten.

„Nun, Harry, leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass du noch beträchtliche Wissenslücken hast", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„So etwas in der Art dachte ich mir schon", murmelte Harry, laut genug, dass Snape es gerade noch hören konnte. McGonagall erstickte fast vor lachen, äh, husten natürlich, während Snape tiefrot anlief. Dumbledore ignorierte den Kommentar wohlweislich.

„Veelas, Harry, haben sehr selten einen menschlichen Partner, da sie sich ein Leben lang binden und der Partner stark genug sein muss, um sich mit ihren Kräften messen zu können. Diese Partner werden instinktiv ausgewählt und wenn Veelas an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag das volle Erbe ihrer Kräfte antreten, zeigen diese ihm, wer dieser Partner ist. Um diesen Zeitpunkt herum bekommt auch der Partner langsam, äh... intime Träume."

„Und was passiert dann?", fragte Harry. Irgendwie schien ihm diese Situation nicht zu gefallen. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Die beiden binden sich aneinander und werden den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen verbringen."

„Einfach so?"

„Äh... sozusagen. Die beiden sind geistig, körperlich und seelisch voll kompatibel, nur muss der Partner das meist noch anerkennen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Das bedeutet, die Veelas müssen ihn verführen."

„Schön", sagte Harry. „Reden wir jetzt über Vampire?"

„Wieso Vampire?", fragte Draco verblüfft.

„Weil mir niemand sagen will, was das alles mit mir zu tun haben soll", erklärte Harry im Oberlehrer-Tonfall, „Machen wir jetzt mit der Paarung der Vampire weiter. Oh, übrigens, bist du schwanger, Malfoy?"

„Bin ich _was_?"

„Nur so eine Idee", lächelte Harry. Draco sah aus, als wolle er im nächsten Moment explodieren.

„Also?", meinte Harry schnell. „Was ist passiert? Soll ich mal wieder jemanden retten? Jemanden, der irgendwas mit Malfoy und Veelas zu tun hat? Haben Veelas jemanden entführt?"

„Überschätzen Sie sich nicht, Potter", höhnte Snape von hinten. „So stark sind Sie nun auch wieder nicht, dass Sie es mit einem Stamm Veela aufnehmen könnten."

„Genau darauf möchte ich eben gerade zu sprechen kommen", riss Dumbledore das Ruder wieder an sich. „Harry _ist_ stark, und genau das ist das Problem."

„Hä?" Harry fiel keine passendere Frage mehr ein.

„Nun, Harry", sagte Dumbledore langsam, „Dir ist nicht zufällig bekannt, dass Mister Malfoy von Veelas abstammt?"

.-.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?", keuchte Harry. „Der?"

„Was soll das heißen, Potter", fauchte Draco. „Ich bin gutaussehend, ich bin mächtig..."

„... Und Profilneurotiker. Du überschätzt dich ständig, Malfoy."

„Ich bin gerade erst achtzehn geworden! Ich bin noch dabei, meine Kräfte zu entdecken!"

„Lahme Ausrede! Welche Kräfte überhaupt?"

„Ruhe bitte!", verschaffte sich Dumbledore mühsam Gehör. „Was ich jetzt zu sagen habe, ist sehr wichtig für Sie beide!"

Sie verstummten und wandten sich wieder zu ihrem Schulleiter, der zufrieden dreinblickte.

„Danke vielmals. Wie gesagt, Draco Malfoy stammt von einer Veela ab, genauer gesagt von seiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits. Das bedeutet, er ist immer noch zu einem Viertel Veela."

„Macht das große Unterschiede?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn du von einem Drachen abstammen würdest, wärst du um jede Generation zwischendrin froh!", schnappte Draco. „Diese Schuppen!"

„In Ordnung, es macht Unterschiede. Aber was habe ich damit zu tun? Schafft er es nicht, seine Partnerin rumzukriegen? Muss ich ihm beim Suchen helfen?"

„Pah! Ich kriege jede rum, Potter!"

„In deinen Träumen, Frettchen!"

„Du bist nur neidisch, Narbengesicht!"

„_Harry_", donnerte Dumbledore so laut, dass alle im Raum zusammenzuckten. „Es geht tatsächlich um Mister Malfoys Partner."

„Ha!", rief Harry.

„Allerdings nicht ganz so, wie Sie sich das vorstellen. Da Mister Malfoy nur zu einem Viertel Veela ist, treffen auf ihn nur bestimmte Charakterisierungen der Veela zu. Unter anderem nun eben die Tatsache, dass er einen Partner hat."

„Wird er auch zum klauenbewehrten Flugmonster?", rief Harry begeistert. Draco schien kurz davor, ihm an die Kehle zu fahren.

„Nein, Harry."

„Kann er Frauen bezirzen?", fragte Harry nach einer enttäuschten Pause.

„Das", sagte Dumbledore mit einem warnenden Blick zu Draco, der schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, um eine sarkastische Antwort zu geben, „Wissen wir noch nicht genau. Da Mister Malfoy schon weiß, wer sein Partner ist, sind wir uns nicht sicher, ob sich seine Kräfte nicht nur auf ihn beschränken."

„Äh, Moment", warf Harry mit einem Mal ein. „Er?"

Draco errötete unfreiwillig. „Was dagegen, Potter?", fauchte er.

„Nein", verteidigte sich dieser hastig. „Ich dachte nur, von den Gerüchten her, äh..."

„Glaubst du allen Gerüchten?", fragte Draco höhnisch.

„Nein", schnappte Harry, „Sonst wäre ich bereits davon überzeugt, dass du ein feuerspeiender Troll bist, der im Großen See lebt und regelmäßig psychotische Anfälle bekommt."

Draco blieb der Mund offen stehen. Potter musste heute wirklich einen schlechten Tag gehabt haben.

„Gut", meinte Harry schließlich genervt. „Malfoy ist schwul, Viertelveela und bekommt keinen Schnabel, wenn er sich aufregt. Außerdem hat er einen Partner und muss den jetzt irgendwie rumkriegen. Und was hat das jetzt alles mit mir zu tun?"

„Nun, lass es mich kurz und schmerzlos sagen", räusperte sich Dumbledore. „Harry, du bist der Partner von Draco Malfoy."

.-.

„..."

„Harry?", fragte Dumbledore nach einer Weile den leichenblassen jungen Mann, der vor ihm auf dem Sessel saß und die Finger so sehr in die Polster verkrampft hatte, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schien Harry Potter unfähig zu sprechen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen.

„Professor Dumbledore?", presste er schließlich nach langen Minuten des Schweigens fast unhörbar hervor, „Sagen Sie, dass das nicht Ihr Ernst ist."

„Harry, ich fürchte..."

„Und deshalb auch...", fragte er leise, „Diese... Fragen?"

Er drehte sich, noch immer bleich, zu McGonagall und Snape um.

„Oh", meinte er, als beide rot wurden.

„OH." Er fasste sich an den Kopf, als ihm seine bühnenreife Vorstellung seiner angeblichen Träume einfiel. „Aber Sie wissen schon, dass das vorhin... Ich meine, Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich das..."

„Potter", unterbrach Draco ihn ungeduldig, „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Sie müssen jetzt stark sein, Harry", sagte McGonagall von hinten mehr oder weniger aufmunternd. „Das wird schon wieder..."

Irgendetwas in Harry schien einzurasten. „So", erkundigte er sich eiskalt. „Ich muss also jetzt stark sein?"

Betretenes Schweigen. Die Raumtemperatur sank.

„Ich muss also", fuhr er fort, „_Schon wieder _stark sein? Ich muss den Rest meines verdammten Lebens mit _Malfoy _verbringen?"

„Unglücklicherweise ist die Situation...", setzte Dumbledore zögerlich an.

„Nein! Ich weigere mich, schon wieder zuzulassen, dass jemand anderes über mein Leben bestimmt!", grollte Harry. Er wurde lauter. „Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich mich herumschubsen lassen, ich durfte mein Leben riskieren, und alles, was ich dafür bekam, war ein lausiges ‚Dankeschön', wenn ich nicht wie im letzten Jahr sogar dafür bestraft wurde, Voldemort aufgehalten zu haben! Ich habe dreißig Menschenleben gerettet und alles was ich dafür bekam war eine Strafanzeige des Ministeriums wegen mutwilliger Zerstörung eines Gartenzwerges!"

„Harry...", sagte Dumbledore unglücklich, während Draco schweigend zuhörte.

„Nein! Nein, nicht noch mal! Nicht den Rest meines verdammten Lebens!", brüllte Harry. Dann schien ihm plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen, und er meinte wieder gefasster: „Können wir diese Veelasache nicht aufschieben? So ein, zwei Jahre?"

„Warum das denn?", fragte Dumbledore verblüfft.

„Weil ich dann sowieso tot bin! Da macht es nicht mehr so viel aus, ob ich mit Malfoy zusammen sein müsste oder nicht." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Auf diese Worte herrschte im Raum fassungsloses Schweigen – das Thermometer zeigte Minusgrade. Selbst Snape schien bestürzt darüber, wie unglaublich optimistisch Der Junge Der Lebte seinen Lebensverlauf einschätzte.

„Wäre es denn so schlimm, mit mir zusammen zu sein?", fragte Draco plötzlich leise. Er klang sehr müde.

„Wie?" Harry fuhr überrascht zu ihm herum. „Was? Von dir redet doch gar keiner!"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Beide. „Ah ja?"

„Es geht um das Prinzip", erklärte Harry. „Natürlich streiten wir uns ständig und hassen uns und so, aber das kann man ausdiskutieren-"

„Ah ja?", warf Draco diesmal eindeutig zweifelnd ein.

„Ah ja?", echoten Snape und McGonagall im Chor. Die beiden waren schon seit sieben Jahren dabei, ‚das auszudiskutieren'.

„-Aber hier geht es doch darum, dass ich niemals die Möglichkeit hatte, mich zu entscheiden! Ich finde das ungerecht und bin nicht bereit, das ein weiteres Mal zu akzeptieren."

„Wir hätten diesen Diskussionskurs nicht anbieten dürfen", stöhnte McGonagall leise.

„Harry", begann Draco langsam.

„Da! Schon wieder!", rief Harry. „Du hast mich beim Vornamen genannt, du Idiot!"

„Du bist mein Partner!"

„Das hast nicht du zu entscheiden!"

„Das war ich ja auch nicht! Du Trottel hast es geschafft, vollkompatibel zu werden!"

„Was heißt das eigentlich im Detail?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Nun ja... wir passen zusammen. Das hat Professor Dumbledore doch schon erklärt."

„Ja, aber das Kräfteverhältnis? Warum ausgerechnet ich?", hakte Harry nach.

„Du, äh... du bist stark genug, um äh..." Draco wand sich wie unter Schmerzen. „Du bist, äh... dubiststärkeralsichokay?"

„Ich bin was bitte?", lächelte Harry.

„Dubiststärkeralsichdu..." Der Rest ging in unverständlichem Gemurmel unter. Harrys Augen begannen teuflisch zu funkeln.

„Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden?"

„Du bist stärker als ich!", brüllte Draco. „Du taube Nuss."

„Nanu, Dankeschön, Malfoy!", feixte Harry, „Schön, dass du das auch endlich einsiehst!"

.-.

„Mister Malfoy! Keine tätlichen Übergriffe auf andere Schüler!", rief McGonagall einige Sekunden später entsetzt.

.-.

„Schnell, versuchen Sie, seinen Umhang zu erwischen!"

.-.

„Mister Potter, halten Sie an sich!"

.-.

„Ich dachte, die beiden wären Partner?", fragte Snape keuchend, während er versuchte, Dracos verkrampfte Finger aus Harrys Mantel zu lösen.

„Im Anfangsstadium", schnaufte Dumbledore, der mit McGonagall zusammen Harry zu bändigen versuchte, „Kann so was schon mal vorkommen."

.-.

Lange Minuten später saßen alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen. Harry blutete aus dem Mundwinkel und sah insgesamt ein wenig zerrupft aus, während Draco sich den Arm hielt und Harry mörderische Blicke zuwarf (anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, dass seine Haare aussahen wie ein Wischmopp).

Dumbledore atmete schwer durch und sagte dann: „Ich danke Ihnen, meine Herren, dass Sie sich endlich beruhigt haben."

Beide schnaubten.

„Da Mister Malfoy bereits volljährig ist und Harry kurz davor, habe ich derweil beschlossen, Ihnen diese Angelegenheit selbst zu überlassen."

Von den beiden hinteren Stühlen war ein entsetzter Laut zu vernehmen. Als Dumbledore allerdings nach hinten blickte, wurden Snape und McGonagall gleichermaßen rot. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde Ihnen aber alle Hilfestellung geben, die Sie benötigen. Der Raum der Wünsche wird in den beiden verbleibenden Schulwochen nur für Ihre Bedürfnisse da sein, ich habe dort bereits verschiedene wissenswerte Bücher und Texte hinterlegt, die vor allem für dich, Harry", er nickte ihm zu, „Hilfreiche Fakten beinhalten dürften. Leider kann und darf ich meine Aufgaben und Pflichten als Schulleiter nicht vernachlässigen; ich sehe mich daher gezwungen, heute Abend die Schülerschaft über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu informieren."

Als Harry empört den Mund aufmachen wollte, schoss Dumbledore ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Nein, Harry, die Angelegenheit mit Remus damals war eine ganz andere Geschichte."

Er ignorierte Dracos Versuche, eine Frage zu stellen, und schloss seine Ansprache ab. „Die nächsten beiden Wochen werden für Sie beide eine sehr interessante Zeit werden, meine Herren. Ich hoffe, Sie werden sowohl Chancen und Nutzen als auch die Lernmöglichkeiten, die sich Ihnen bieten werden, zu erkennen und zu ergreifen wissen."

Er warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr, die in seinem Büro hing. „Ich sehe, Sie haben noch eine gute Stunde bis zum Abendessen. Nutzen Sie die Zeit, um sich ein wenig zu erholen. Ich sehe Sie dann in der Großen Halle."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er die beiden jungen Männer, die sich sogleich erhoben und den Raum verließen. Auch Snape und McGonagall standen auf, wurden aber noch kurz vom Schulleiter aufgehalten: „Minerva, Severus, würden Sie beide bitte morgen früh in den ersten beiden Stunden zu mir kommen? Ich denke, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen."

So waren auch die beiden entlassen. Großzügigerweise ließ McGonagall Snape den Vortritt, der wortlos an ihr vorbei die Stufen hinabrauschte. Sie schnaubte nur über seine Unhöflichkeit und ging zu dem großen Vogel, um sich hinuntertragen zu lassen.

Genau in dem Moment, als sie auf die abwärts drehende Treppe trat, schaltete sich der Umkehrmodus wieder ein und sie musste zusehen, dass sie die Stufen hinuntergehüpft kam, um nicht ins irgendwo gedreht zu werden.

Fluchend hopste sie über die steinigen Stufen und es schien, als würden die Schülerinnen und Schüler den heutigen Abend wohl in ihren Betten verbringen müssen, um nicht vom Zorn der tobenden Professorin getroffen zu werden.

Dieser Freitag hatte es wirklich in sich.

.-.

Unten angekommen und noch völlig außer Atem stand McGonagall keuchend an die Wand gelehnt und versuchte ihren Puls zu beruhigen. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen.

„Warum sträubst du dich so, Harry?"

„Schon wieder!", jaulte dieser und Draco stöhnte leise, bevor Harry antwortete: „Ausgesprochen blöde Frage, Malfoy."

„Warum?"

„Wir sind Erzfeinde! Hallo? Dein Vater versucht mich umzubringen, du versuchst das ebenfalls, beide habt ihr ungefähr denselben durchschlagenden Erfolg wie Voldemort..."

„Mein Vater ist in Azkaban."

„Na und? Voldemort wird ihn bald wieder rausholen."

„Sagst du."

„Weiß ich. Ich sehe nur nicht ein, warum ich schon wieder irgendjemanden vor sich selbst retten soll."

„Wen willst du denn diesmal bitte retten?"

„Dich, Dummkopf, und die ganzen Leute, die mittlerweile mit drin hängen. Ich schätze, es gäbe ganz schöne Probleme, wenn ich nicht kusche, was?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber ich würde es nicht als ‚kuschen' bezeichnen, schließlich kannst du die Partnerschaft auch ablehnen – auch wenn wir anscheinend ideal zusammenpassen. Glaub mir, ich von stammt dieser dämliche Einfall nicht."

„Und was bitte passiert, wenn ich diese große Ehre verweigere?"

„Nun, äh... wir werden beide sehr, sehr unglücklich. Ich werde meine Kräfte nach einer Zeit lang nicht mehr kontrollieren können und wahllos Zaubersprüche abfeuern, bis ich mich selbst umbringe."

„Klingt nach einer vernünftigen Alternative."

„Potter, du bist ein Sadist."

„Dito."

„Was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hasse dich, du hasst mich oder vielleicht auch nicht; wenn ich Ja sage, habe ich dich den Rest meines Lebens am Hals, schon wieder ein Leben gerettet und werde kreuzunglücklich. Wenn ich Nein sage, stirbst du und ich werde ebenfalls kreuzunglücklich, bin aber wenigstens nicht gezwungen, mit meinem Erzfeind ins Bett zu gehen."

„Harry..."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy."

„Gib mir zwei Wochen, Harry. Wenn ich dich bis dahin nicht überzeugen konnte, dass wir zusammengehören, werde ich dich gehen lassen. Deal?"

McGonagall hörte eine Weile nichts. Dann...

„Deal, Malfoy. Aber dann wirst du dich an meine Regeln halten müssen."

„Und du dich an meine. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen, Narbengesicht."

„Ich freue mich schon drauf, Frettchen."

McGonagall ließ lautlos den Atem entweichen, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn gehalten hatte.

.-.

„Ha! Ich gewinne!", jubelte Seamus. Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und vollführte soeben einen Siegestanz um ein Schachbrett vor dem Ron saß, der das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

„Seamus", sagte er. „Wenn ich sage ‚Schachmatt' heißt das, dass ich gewonnen habe."

„Warum?", rief Seamus. „Du bist doch matt!"

„Seamus...", stöhnte Ron. „Du hast noch eine einzige Figur auf dem Brett und kannst keinen Zug mehr machen, ohne dass ich dich schlage, du bist praktisch tot. Du kannst jetzt _nicht _gewonnen haben."

„Warum nicht?", heulte Seamus. „Das ist ein freies Land! Ich habe meine Rechte!"

Rons Kopf kollidierte mit der Tischplatte.

.-.

„Sagt mal", sagte Hermine plötzlich und blickte von ihrem Buch auf, „Wo ist eigentlich Harry?"

„Der ist doch vorhin mit McGonagall abgedampft – seither habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen", antwortete Neville, der als einziger neben Hermine am Feuer saß und ebenfalls las. Die anderen Gryffindors waren in ganz Hogwarts verteilt, abgesehen von Ron, der Seamus mehr oder minder erfolgreich das Schachspielen beibrachte, und Parvati und Lavender, die sich in einer Ecke kichernd über ein Magazin beugten.

„Oh", meinte Hermine. „Aber das ist doch schon über eine Stunde her! Er müsste längst zurück sein!"

Ron gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Kann mir jemand sagen", begann er und ließ sich schwer in einen Sessel fallen, „Warum genau ich versuche, einem durchgeknallten Iren Schach beizubringen?"

„Weil du eine Wette verloren hast?", schlug Neville vor. „Außerdem warst du betrunken und..."

„Danke!", unterbrach ihn Ron. „So genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen."

Neville grinste nur und senkte den Blick wieder auf sein Buch.

„Ron, hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Wann denn? Seit diesem Froschunfall sitze ich hier und hänge über einem Schachbrett! Ich _denke _schon in schwarz-weißen Karos!", jammerte Ron.

„Aber...", murmelte Hermine. Dann sagte sie halblaut „Jungs, gebt mir Schützenhilfe" und wandte sich seufzend an die beiden Kichererbsen in der Ecke. „Parvati? Lavender?"

„Jaaaa?", zwitscherten diese einstimmig zurück. „Wie können wir dir helfen, Hermine?"

„Uh", meinte Hermine. „Habt ihr Harry gesehen?"

„Wann?", erkundigte sich Lavender.

„Heute Morgen war er beim Frühstück", erklärte Parvati.

„Und im Unterricht", erinnerte sich Lavender.

„Und beim _Mittagessen_!", riefen sie gleichzeitig und kicherte hemmungslos.

„Dann war da dieser...", begann Parvati.

„..._Froschunfall_...", fuhr Lavender fort.

„Und dann kam McGonagall rein und hat ihn _entführt_!", lächelten sie.

„Wir sollten ihr ja _böse_ sein..."

„... oder _Harry_..."

„... weil sie ihn _mitgenommen_ hat..."

„... weil er von _Draco_ _Malfoy_ träumt..."

„... aber wir sind ja so _glücklich_!", quietschten sie gleichzeitig.

„Warum seid ihr denn glücklich?", fragte Hermine mühsam. Ihre ‚Schützenhilfe' hatte sich unauffällig hinter dicken Büchern verschanzt.

„Weil die beiden _heißesten_ Jungs des Jahrhunderts jetzt _endlich_ zusammenkommen!", quiekte Lavender.

„Das ist so _unglaublich_!", jubelte Parvati.

„Diese _Anziehungskraft_..."

„... diese _Emotionen_..."

„... diese _Leidenschaft_..."

„Die zwei werden das Paar des _Jahrtausends_!", kreischten sie gleichzeitig.

„Denkt ihr nicht, dass Harry das nur scherzhaft gemeint hat?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd nach.

„Im _ersten_ _Moment_", verkündete Lavender, „Sieht das natürlich so _aus_."

„Aber wenn man _genauer_ hinsieht", erklärte Parvati, „Und ein wenig _Psychoanalyse_ betreibt, ergibt sich die _perfekte_ _Übereinstimmung_."

„Ah ja?", schnaubte Hermine.

„_Ja_! Was _der_ Harry, den wir kennen und lieben, _zunächst_ nur als _blöden_ _Scherz_ verstanden hat..."

„... ist _in_ _Wirklichkeit_ der Schrei seiner _gepeinigten_ _Seele_ nach der _Liebe_ seines Rivalen! Die beiden..."

„...sind das _perfekte_ _Paar_!" Vor lauter Begeisterung hüpften sie wie Kobolde auf Butterbier im Kreis herum (Alkoholtunverträglichkeit von Kobolden; siehe „Magische Menagerie Mal Zwei – von Munkel bis Mantikor", Kapitel 2, Absatz 1). „Ohh, das wird so _aufregend_!"

„Äh", murmelte Hermine. „Danke. So genau wollte ich gar nicht wissen, wo Harry im Moment steht."

.-.

Freitagabend, zwei Wochen vor Schulschluss, Abendessenszeit. Normalerweise herrschte eine entspannte, fröhliche Atmosphäre; die Woche war endlich vorüber, das Wochenende stand vor der Tür, und überhaupt waren bald Ferien und die letzten Tage saß man die Unterrichtszeit nur ab.

Diesmal war die Atmosphäre fröhlich, und sie war entspannt; das Getuschel hier und da, die ungläubigen Blicke, der Jubel und das einhellige Grinsen des Gryffindortisches war kaum zu übersehen. Auch die anderen Tische versuchten, die neuesten Gerüchte zu erfahren, doch es sickerte nur Tröpfchenweise hier und da etwas durch – eindeutig zu wenig für einen Abend der befriedigenden Lästereien und des satten Geschichtenerfindens.

Wahrlich unübersehbar war die Abwesenheit der beiden Schüler, welche die Freitagabende regelmäßig zu einem Spektakel der Beleidigungen und Angriffe, aber auch der ernsthaften Diskussionen gemacht hatten: Harry Potter, der berühmte Goldjunge, auserwählter Weltretter und nebenbei auch noch der Junge Der Lebte – und Draco Malfoy, der kühle Schönling, angebetet von den Frauen und beneidet von den Männern, Herr der Slytherins und Meister der sarkastischen Kommentare.

Er war bis jetzt der einzige Slytherin, der es je geschafft hatte, bei Professor Snape einen Punktabzug zu erreichen.

Diese zwei zerfetzten sich regelmäßig, mal amüsant, mal furchteinflößend, aber immer einen guten Platz in der ersten Reihe wert. Blaise Zabini hatte sich dieses Jahr bereits eine goldene Nase verdient.

Als nach einer halben Stunde viele bereits mit dem Essen fertig und die beiden Langersehnten noch immer nicht aufgetaucht waren, machte sich langsam Unruhe breit. Diesen Moment nutzte Dumbledore, um aufzustehen und mit erhobenen Händen um Ruhe zu bitten.

„Liebe Schüler, liebes Lehrerkollegium", begann er, „Ich weiß, es ist ungewöhnlich, dass ich so kurz vor Schuljahresende noch das Wort an Sie richte. Dennoch gab es einige Ereignisse, die unbedingt der Klärung bedürfen. Ihnen ist sicherlich aufgefallen, dass sowohl Mister Potter als auch Mister Malfoy bis jetzt dem Abendessen ferngeblieben sind. Dies hat vermutlich den Grund, dass sie erst noch eine Weile Ruhe brauchen, bevor sie sich ihren Mitschülern stellen können. Es ist meine Pflicht, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Mister Malfoy an seinem vor wenige Tagen stattgefundenen achtzehnten Geburtstag sein Erbe als Veela mit dem Blutanteil von eins zu vier angetreten hat."

Überraschtes Gemurmel erhob sich überall.

„Zu diesem Erbe", fuhr Dumbledore etwas lauter fort, um den Lärm zu übertönen, „Gehört auch die Wahl eines Partners. Hiermit darf ich Ihnen feierlich mitteilen, dass Harry Potter diese Ehre zuteil geworden ist. Mister Malfoy und er..."

Dumbledores Stimme ging im allgemeinen Geschrei unter, das sich nun erhob. Verschiedene Personen verloren das Bewusstsein, darunter Ronald Weasley (Dean musste ihm Kürbissaft ins Gesicht schütten, damit er wieder aufwachte), das halbe Lehrerkollegium und natürlich diverse Schülerinnen, während einige Schüler leichenblass wurden und Blaise Zabini murmelte „Draco ist schwul? Das hat er mir ja noch gar nicht erzählt!" und mit diabolischem Grinsen seinen Notizblock herauszog.

Dumbledore konnte sich erst nach ein paar Minuten wieder Gehör verschaffen.

„Mister Malfoy und er werden in den nächsten zwei Wochen versuchen, sich als Menschen kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe, dass sie von Ihnen allen dabei tatkräftig unterstützt werden, da ich diese Angelegenheit komplett in ihre eigenen Hände gegeben habe – schließlich ist Mister Malfoy bereits volljährig und auch für Mister Potter sind es nur noch ein paar Wochen bis dahin. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen aber noch einen schönen Abend und zwei ereignisreiche letzte Schulwochen, die in diesem Zusammenhang eindeutig interessant werden dürften!"

Mit funkelnden Augen setzte er sich wieder, während die Schüler applaudierten. Dann begann es in der Halle zu summen wie in einem Bienenstock.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht!", heulte Ron (im Hintergrund kreischten Parvati und Lavender untermalend „Wir haben es gesahagt, wir haben es gesahagt"). „Warum immer so was? Warum immer Harry? Warum immer ausgerechnet _Malfoy_?"

In diesem Moment öffneten sich donnernd die Flügeltüren.

In der Großen Halle wurde es totenstill.

.-.

„Ich", verkündete Draco Malfoy in das durchdringende Schweigen hinein, „Werde mich _nicht _an den verdammten Gryffindortisch setzen."

„Du", erwiderte Harry Potter unnachgiebig, „Wirst genau das tun."

„Das werde ich nicht tun!", schnaubte Draco. „Sie werden mich zerfetzen! Meine Frisur ruinieren!"

„Ich kann dich beschützen", grinste Harry. „Schließlich bin ich..."

„Fordere es nicht heraus, Potter", warnte Draco.

„Willst du mir _drohen_, Malfoy?"

„Ich will _nicht _an den Gryffindortisch."

„Und ich will _nicht _an den Slytherintisch."

„Kommt zu uns!", kreischte eine Ravenclaw, die daraufhin von unsichtbaren Fäusten getroffen zu Boden sank als Strafe für die Unterbrechung.

Harry und Draco ignorierten sie völlig.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Harry. McGonagall erkannte es als exakte Wiederholung der Frage, die ihm Draco am Vorabend gestellt hatte.

„Ich sage ja", erwiderte Draco lächelnd, und es klang fast so wie ein Liebesbekenntnis und in gewisser Weise war es das ja auch. Nun ja. Irgendwie.

Harry sah ihn nur lange schweigend an; dann marschierten sie zum Tisch der Gryffindors und setzten sich nebeneinander.

.-.

Keiner wagte es, die atemlose Stille zu unterbrechen. Nach einer Weile absoluten Schweigens stand Dumbledore auf, verkündete laut, dass er persönlich fertig wäre, und ging dann hinaus. Nur Sekunden später folgten ihm Snape und McGonagall, die es nervlich nicht mehr ganz auszuhalten schienen (vielleicht aber auch, weil der Lehrer für Verteidigung Gegen Die Dunklen Künste ohnmächtig quer über den Tisch ausgebreitet lag und ein angenehmes Essen nicht mehr ganz möglich war).

Nach insgesamt zehn Minuten beendeten Harry und Draco schweigend ihre Mahlzeit und erhoben sich. Jetzt erst wagte Ron ein „Harry...", woraufhin Harry gequält lächelte und ihm ein „Morgen" zuflüsterte, mit einem bedeutsamen Blick auf den Rest der Halle, der verzweifelt versuchte, etwas mitzubekommen. Ron nickte und die beiden ‚begehrtesten (Ex-)Junggesellen von Hogwarts' ((c)Parvati) verließen die Große Halle.

Nur ein Blinzeln, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, brach ein wahrer Sturm der Schreie, Jauchzer und Heulattacken herein.

Nur einer schien ganz ruhig zu sein in all dem Chaos. „Jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher", verkündete Seamus zufrieden, „Dumbledore ist auf Crack."

Dean schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

.-.

„Draco, jetzt komm schon raus!" Blaise Zabini, der zweitschönste Mann von Slytherin (Draco beharrte unnachgiebig auf der Nummer 1 – „Und wer kann einem Draco Malfoy schon etwas abschlagen?", verkündete Pansy Parkinson und hängte die Liste ans schwarze Brett) hämmerte an der Tür zu Dracos Zimmer. „Draco!"

„Verschwinde, Zabini", drang es gedämpft durch das schwere Eichenholz. „Nimm deinen verdammten Notizblock, die Feder und die Tinte und verschwinde aus meinem Leben."

„Draco mein Lieber, das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen!" Blaise fuhr sich gekränkt durch das tiefschwarze, seidige Haar. „Du wärst so unglücklich ohne mich!"

„Ich bin unglücklich _mit_ dir, Vollidiot."

„Draco! Diese Ausdrücke passen einfach nicht zu dir!"

„Ah ja, aber Potter passt zu mir, ja?" Blaise konnte Draco immer deutlicher verstehen. Er hoffte nur, dass es daran lag, dass Draco näher an die Tür kam – und nicht, dass er vor Wut lauter wurde...

„Hey, das ist ja nun wirklich nicht meine Schuld!", verteidigte sich Blaise. „Du hast mir nie etwas davon erzählt, dass du ein Veela bist! Oder dass du schwul bist! Du sagst mir nie was!"

„Zabini... Erstens, das geht dich alles nichts an, zweitens, ich weiß das auch erst seit ein paar Wochen." Der Schluss des Satzes war schon fast nicht mehr zu verstehen. Blaise klebte mittlerweile mit dem Ohr an der Tür und ließ ganz unauffällig seine Zauberfeder à la Kimmkorn mitschreiben.

„Interessant. Und wie genau hast du herausgefunden, dass du schwul bist?", erkundigte er sich.

„Das, Zabini", erwiderte Draco kühl, „Geht dich nun wirklich nichts an."

„Aber wir sind Freunde!", protestierte Blaise. „Von Beginn an saßen wir im selben Abteil im Zug! Wir sind praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen! Lagerfeuer, Fähnlein Fieselschweif, die langen Abende, verbracht gemeinsam hoch oben auf einer Klippe, im Mondlicht über den Lauf der Welt philosophierend! Die erste Liebe, der erste Herzschmerz, alles haben wir gemeinsam durchgestanden, Draco! Wir haben zusammen geweint und gelacht! Wir sind praktisch schon _eins_!"

„..."

„Komm schon!", heulte Blaise.

„Zabini, wir haben im dritten Jahr das erste Mal miteinander gesprochen. Seitdem hängst du an meinem Rockzipfel."

Blaises Gesicht erstrahlte plötzlich. „... Du trägst einen Rock?"

„_Zabini_!" Draco Malfoy vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen und stöhnte.

.-.

„Harry, bist du da drin? Harry!" Ron hämmerte gegen die Tür, ungefährlich zur gleichen Zeit, als ein genervter Draco Malfoy seinen Kopf unter einem Kissen vergrub und sich fragte, was er getan hatte, um mit einer solchen Nervensäge gestraft zu sein (Blaise donnerte gerade schreiend gegen die Tür, um irgendwie eine Antwort von Draco zu erhalten).

„Lass mich mal." Seamus stieß Ron zur Seite und stellte sich vor die Tür. „Harry, wir können über alles reden! Drogen bedeuten nicht das Ende der Welt! Ich kann dir..."

„_Seamus_!", kreischte Ginny von hinten. „Ron mach ihn da weg! Er bringt Harry noch dazu, sich für den Rest seines Lebens einzuschließen!"

„Wegmachen?", fragte Ron konsterniert.

„Wegmachen?", echote Seamus entgeistert.

Sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich verblüfft zu der errötenden Ginny.

„Na ja", meinte sie. „Weg... machen, halt. Also... oh..." Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihrer Hand.

„Ron!", rief Seamus daraufhin theatralisch und steckte in Märtyrermanier die Arme aus. „Mach mich weg!"

Ron starrte ihn für einen Moment lang perplex an, dann breitete sich langsam aber sicher ein maliziöses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er rieb sich die Hände.

„Uh oh", kommentierte Seamus.

.-.

„Ronald Weasley", verkündete Hermine ein paar Minuten später belehrend, „Gewalt ist keine Lösung."

„Natürlich nicht, Hermine", erwiderte Ron, „Aber eine sehr befriedigende Alternative, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ron!" Hermine sah ihn strafend an.

„Was?", verteidigte der sich. „Gib's zu, du hast gelacht, als er die Treppe runterflog! Ich hab's gesehen!"

„Aber ich habe nicht mehr gelacht, als du ihn quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gejagt hast!"

„Nein, du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dich an Ginnys Bluse festzuklammern, weil du vor Atemnot kaum noch stehen konntest!"

„Ron..." Sie hob die Augenbrauen. Hoch.

„Hermine..." Er machte ihren Blick nach, aber es wurde mehr ein treuherziger Welpenblick daraus. Sie musste lachen.

„In Ordnung", lenkte Hermine schließlich ein. „Ich habe gelacht."

„Und ich", erklärte Ron mit entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck, „Habe Seamus Finnigan weggemacht."

„..."

„Äh, richtig." Ron landete wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. „Leute, was machen wir mit Harry?"

„Wir treten die Tür ein!", schlug Dean vor.

„Nein", meinte Neville. „Sonst kriegen sie uns noch wegen Beschädigung von Schuleigentum."

„Aber auf der Tür steht doch ‚Harry Potter' drauf?"

„Dean..."

„Meine Herren", unterbrach Ginny die Diskussion der ‚großen Jungs', „Was auch immer ihr tun wollt, ihr werdet es allein durchführen müssen. Ich werde jetzt meinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin nachgehen und einmal durch das Schloss patrouillieren."

Und schon war Ginny nach unten verschwunden.

„Hey, pass auf dich auf!", rief Ron ihr hinterher. „Da draußen läuft ein freier Ire rum!"

Hermine trat ihm vors Schienbein.

„Aua!", quietschte Ron. „Wofür war das denn?"

„Ronald", verkündete Hermine drohend, „Wird jetzt ins Bett gehen. Und ihr", sie warf den versammelten Gryffindors einen durchdringenden Blick zu, „Solltet das gleich tun. Nicht wahr, Ronald?"

„Ja, Miss Hermine, sofort, Miss Hermine!" Und damit flüchtete er vor einer in gewissen Situationen doch sehr gefährlichen Hermine Granger.

Nach ein paar Minuten verlief sich auch der letzte Rest der Neugierigen, die bis zum Schluss ausgeharrt hatten, ob Harry Potter nicht doch noch seinen Raum verlassen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später kroch ein zerrupfter Seamus im Halbdunkel auf die Tür zu und flüsterte: „Harry? Harry, bist du da drin? Hey, wenn du Nachschub brauchen solltest, ich stehe immer..."

„AHAA!", brüllte es da aus der Ecke hinter dem Iren, der sich vor Schreck in die Tür krallte und fluchte, als die Splitter sich in seine Haut bohrten.

„Dean! Meine Finger sind ruiniert!", jammerte Seamus.

„SEAMUS! Ich wusste, dass du an den Ort des Verbrechens zurückkehren würdest!" Dean vollführte triumphierende Siegesposen, während Seamus sich verzweifelt die Holzstückchen aus den Fingern zog.

„Dean, mein Zimmer ist seit exakt einem Jahr zwei Türen von Harrys entfernt. Wir haben Anfang des Schuljahres eigene Zimmer bekommen und seitdem hat sich nichts verändert. Wir schlafen jede Nacht in unseren eigenen Betten. Natürlich war klar, dass ich hierher kommen würde."

„Aber ich WUSSTE es!"

„Ja ich auch, Dean."

Dean starrte ihn durcheinander an und vergaß darüber sogar seinen Triumph. Er beobachtete, wie Seamus an den Holzsplittern knabberte und grinste.

Wenige Momente später beugte er sich grinsend hinunter. „Wenn du mir in mein Zimmer folgst, kann ich dir helfen..." Er kniete sich vor Seamus.

„Du? Als du das letzte Mal versucht hast, mir einen kleinen Schnitt zuzuhexen, habe ich drei Wochen im Krankenflügel verbracht! Nicht, dass ich es nicht genossen hätte, aber... oh." war alles, wozu er fähig war, als Dean seine linke Hand nahm und langsam und sehr virtuos am Zeigefinger zu saugen begann.

„OH."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag brachte Seamus wirklich kein Wort mehr heraus.

Harry Potter lag eine halbe Stunde später in seinem Bett, den hochroten Kopf unter drei riesigen Kopfkissen versteckt, und fragte sich, warum gerade sein Zimmer, welches an das von Dean angrenzte, so dünne Wände haben musste. Lautes Stöhnen war tatsächlich eine größere Lärmbelästigung als Schnarchen.

.-.-.

.-.

_A/N: Wer herausfindet, wen Seamus des öfteren zitiert hat (und zitieren wird), der bekommt, ähm... ein Geschenk. Also, liebe aktive (anonyme) Rätsellöser: Bitte (aktuelle!) Mailadresse hinterlassen, sonst kann ich euch nix geben! Ihr könnt das mit der Adresse natürlich auch lassen, aber dann kriegt ihr nur eine Erwähnung und das mit dem Geschenk ist gegessen – außer bei denen, die bereits angemeldet sind, da lässt sich die Richtigkeit natürlich auch später noch verbindlich nachprüfen (vorausgesetzt wieder, irgendwo ist eine Mailadresse angegeben)._

_Dieses Angebot steht solange, bis jemand erfolgreich war oder diese Story beendet ist. Viel Glück!_

_Reviews (0815, liebe, knuddelnde, kritisierende, zerreißende) werden immer gerne gesehen – ihr kennt mich doch:D Wunderschönen 30. September euch allen!_


End file.
